marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 2 2
Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * (a robber) Other Characters: * ** Charlie ** Cap ** Detective Kowalski * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** New York City Subway ****** ****** ******* ****** ***** ***** ****** Items: * * Vehicles: * Train * Patrol cars * Wheelchair | Synopsis1 = As the Venom symbiote slams him into the ground, Spider-Man composes a sarcastic letter to the Green Goblin, ending with a wish that Norman Osborn was the one fighting Venom instead. As the symbiote snarls that it's not Spider-Man's enemy and asks why it resists him, they're interrupted by another oncoming train. Attempting to get away from Venom, Peter grabs onto the train but is followed by the symbiote, which asks him to reconsider its offer. Spider-Man refuses, the symbiote angrily lamenting that it can't get him out of its head as it grabs onto him with tendrils. Slapping Spider-Man with its tongue, the symbiote snarls that Earth is an odious planet that it detests, but Spider-Man kicks it onto the train tracks and into the path of an oncoming train. For a moment Spider-Man thinks Venom has been run over by the train, but the symbiote reforms on its side and glares at him as the train departs. Later, Detective Neil Garrett watches as EMS loads the body of another victim onto a trolley. The precinct Captain approaches and laments that the press has been having a field day over the attacks; though she reveals that each of the victims is suffering from a rare type of cancer and that their medical records were stolen the night the attacks began. When the Captain wonders what the perp wants that's causing him to attack people, Detective Garrett states it's something their target needs. Returning to his apartment complex, Spider-Man spots John Anderson sleeping in a lawn chair; and as he changes into his civilian clothes he notes that he needs to be more careful to ensure he's not spotted. Spotting his antisocial old man neighbor taking out the trash, Peter attempts to say hello only for him to slam the door in his face. At a decrepit apartment, Eddie Brock stares at his reflection in the bathroom mirror as the symbiote mockingly asks him what's wrong, sneering that it can sense him withering away without it. Breaking down in tears, Eddie begs the symbiote to leave him alone, but it rebonds to him and says that for now it still needs him. Eddie sobs that he doesn't want to be its host anymore, but the symbiote whispers that it needs him. As it fully engulfs him, the symbiote says that it is also dying -- of hunger. At the police precinct, Detective Garrett gets a phone call from Charlie, who says the victims' bodies are completely drained of adrenaline -- a medical impossibility. Confused, Detective Garrett tells Charlie to keep searching for a link between the theft of the medical records and the attack, musing that there's more to this case than meets the eye. Perched on one of the Chrysler Building's eagle gargoyles and drenched from the rain, Spider-Man notes how time seems to slow down when you're aware of oncoming danger. Spotting a couple of street thugs robbing a vegetable stand shop clerk, Spider-Man dives down and intervenes using his Spider-Sense and superhuman reflexes - which make time seem to pass even slower. Recognizing one of the robbers as someone he'd busted for robbing a fruit stand a couple of years ago, Spider-Man takes off as the police arrive and realizing the pulsating noise he's feeling is someone's heart trying to outrace his own. Standing on the edge of a building, Eddie tells the symbiote that he can sense Spider-Man, the alien mockingly asking if he's scared. When Eddie replies that he is, the symbiote makes him jump off the roof and pins his arms as he plunges to the ground, mocking his terror by threatening to leave him to fall to his death. The symbiote commands him to keep his eyes open to maximize his fear and adrenal response. As Eddie screams, the symbiote engulfs him and demands that he feed it every drop of adrenaline his body has and more. At the hospital, Liz Allan frets to Aunt May about what she's going to do with Flash Thompson, who is due to be released but is still comatose, sitting in a wheelchair and drooling. Liz laments that after becoming Oscorp's new CEO she doesn't have the time needed to look after him, but can't bear to release him to an institution. Aunt May assures her that she's done more than enough, but as Liz breaks down in tears while wiping drool off Flash's chin, Aunt May says that she'd given her an idea. Spider-Man meets with Detective Garrett, who is annoyed that the superhero has heard of the "Vampire Case" and blames the Internet. Despite Detective Garrett's reluctance to collaborate with a wanted vigilante, Spider-Man tells him that he thinks Eddie Brock is behind the attacks and informs him of his encounter with Venom the previous day. Asking for some info in return, Spider-Man is informed that the perp stole medical records and has been sucking adrenaline from their bodies. Spider-Man suddenly realizes that it's not Eddie who's behind the attacks after all, but the Venom symbiote - which he theorizes is looking for a new host. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}